bowtieartistgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
"What's your favorite spell, huh?" Magic Man's grandson to the player Magic is an element within the Dawn of the New Hour. It appears as both a battle mechanic and a stat parameter. Story As humans, Sullivan and his party cannot normally utilize magic. Due to the events of the Collision, however, they are fully able to to utilize spells, curses, charms, and transformations. Gameplay Magic is one of two forms of basic offense that Sullivan and many other characters in Dawn of the New Hour ''can perform, the other being weapon-based attacks. Although the use of magic is limited by the character's remaining MP, it is, in most cases, perceptibly more powerful than physical attacks, as well as capable of inflicting elemental damage. Magical powers seem to be at least vaguely related to intelligence. Unlike fighting, which seems to be able to be mastered by practice alone, it appears that Magic must be taught, learned, and studied. Magic is often associated with the color blue or purple, with MP being represented by a purple on the HUD and blue in battle and the MP meter in the status bar. MP may be recovered by dealing damage to enemies in a specific TP mode; by accessing a SAVE Point; or by the use of an Ether, Mega-Ether or Elixir. Magic-heavy playing styles are considered to be among the more difficult to use effectively, largely due to the attention that must be paid to elemental differentiation, as some enemies will not be harmed and may even be healed when attacked by certain elements, and the clear limitation imposed by possessing a finite amount of MP, which is only partially remedied by a large stock of restorative items and further by passive abilities or states such as ''MP Haste and MP Rage The amount of damage caused by an individual spell is governed by the spell's base power combined with either the caster's max MP or their magic power through a set formula, in addition to any elemental strengths or weaknesses possessed by the target of the spell coupled with any abilities that boost the power of certain element. Each standard magic power, with the exception of Holy, appears in three to five tiers of increasing power denoted by a particular suffix appended to the end of the spell's name. Base-tier spells bear no special suffix, but set the precedent for the names of other spells of the same element. Second-tier spells generally append ''-ra'' or ''-ara'', sometimes dropping the final syllable of the original spell (cf. Blizzard > Blizzara; Reflect > Reflera etc.), whereas third-tier spells will generally append ''-ga'', ''-aga'', or ''-ega''. Fourth-tier spells will end in the suffix ''-ja'' or ''-eja''. Once Sullivan has acquired all of the first-tier black spells, Hayden will present him with an upgrade to the Sonic Screwdriver. A pair of negative suffixes, ''-gun'' and -''agun'', make an appearance in the battles against certain bosses, but are not acquirable by the party. These are seen as sixth-level magic. List of Spells (not yet added) Magic Power Certain abilities and status effects may also influence the power of magic. Some weapons and armor such as shields and some of the Cosplay Arsenal can hold abilities themselves. Abilities that affect magic include: (not yet added) Strengths Defeating multiple enemies Offensive spells, such as Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder in their higher-tier forms can enable the party to attack or even destroy multiple enemies with a single stroke, as well as to pierce physical defense. The offensive/defensive spells Aero and Reflect can also cause damage at higher levels, and possess numerous strategic uses. Defense Cure is used to heal the caster and/or his or her allies, generally acquiring an area-of-effect as its tier increases, and is instantly effective. With the passive ability Green Leaf equipped, the user also becomes invulnerable to being interrupted while casting Cure. Trivia (not yet added) See also (not yet added) Category:Recurring elements